User talk:MYTHNERD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mythic Heroes Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 00:44, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki - 25. Before creating absolute/lordship/meta/''omni''/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. You might also check Page Creation and Details and use Source to Edit (button on top in Edit) as it shows everything in text which makes things easy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, October 29, 2018 (UTC) "get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more", pretty sure you didn't ask permission and I didn't give one. And just renaming it doesn't change first thing. Start with alphabetical order and infobox. First, go to any finished page or Page Creation and Details => Edit => Source => see how it's done => go to the page you're going to rename => Edit/Source => see what is wrong => fix it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki: 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the block time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, December 3, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:11, December 17, 2018 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details or any finished page for what they are supposed to look like. Go to Edit, click Source on top left. You see the whole thing in text. Fix the page. Use Preview (button right above Publish) before you post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, December 17, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:54, December 17, 2018 (UTC) I'd be more impressed if you'd done some work on it before asking. Here, on the left what I got to work with, on the right end result. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't think it's on templates, I've always just copy/pasted it when needed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, December 18, 2018 (UTC) On the left page as you left it, on the right page as it is after I Edited it. And basically yes, as I mentioned we have Preview so using it to check what the page looks before posting helps quite a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Why should we have Sadomasochism Embodiment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Your reason is "because it's cool?" Too specific, narrow and just nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Do you actually know what embodiment is? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Embodiments: "Power that make user the physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept." Being nutter sadomasochist doesn't make you embodiment of it. The reasons I haven't gone through every embodiment Users aside elements is that it would be massive amount of work and I'd pretty much end up removing all of them. And that'd cause quite a bit of complaining. Not really worth the amount of work it would take. That said, sadomasochism is essentially covered by Pain Embodiment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, December 28, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:07, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Because making it useful would have meant cutting it very nearly to section headings and going up from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, December 31, 2018 (UTC) See other Category:Primordial Powers for what they are supposed to look like. If I return PCM, will it be Edited more to their line? Answer to POM depends on this. By for'g'''e I believe you mean for'c'e? We have Force-Field Manipulation, do you mean that when talking about force? Primordial Force Manipulation/Primordial Force Physiology --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:51, December 31, 2018 (UTC) PCM returned, let's see how it goes. By for'g'e you mean what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC) You have some interesting powers and I can wholeheartedly sympathize with trying to make sure that articles are published correctly, but you gotta get it together when it comes to creating powers. This is one that I use on the source function: Also Called Capabilities Applications Techniques Variations Associations Limitations Known Users The source button is up in the right corner of the article setup next to the Visual feature. I hope this will help you. Maybe if your articles are a little more streamlined and properly formatted, they will endure. Good luck.Kusarigama (talk) 20:01, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Probably. Kusarigama (talk) 21:32, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Looking a lot sharper. Kusarigama (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Go back to Primordial Order Manipulation and fix the links, you added all of them as full addresses. Take a look at Primordial Chaos Manipulation and how few powers it has, that's your coal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Interesting idea, but needs some more work. Kusarigama (talk) 02:40, January 1, 2019 (UTC) That's what I suspected. No. No items of any kind. Elements, ideas, concepts, emotions - OK. Physical items - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 1, 2019 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:17, January 1, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check Page Creation and Details and Rules of This Wiki, aside the obvious PCaD tells you quite a bit what to avoid and RotW includes the most common problems that get notes from us. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, January 1, 2019 (UTC) No idea.Kusarigama (talk) 02:31, January 2, 2019 (UTC) "That's what I suspected. No. No items of any kind. Elements, ideas, concepts, emotions - OK. Physical items - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 1, 2019 (UTC)" 25. Before creating absolute/''embodiment/lordship/meta/omni/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Why should it be Embodiment? Also, we have Freedom. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC) To repeat: WHY should it be Embodiment? We don't even have Manipulation for that idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) You're really obsessed with embodiments, huh? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Do try something else for a change. :p --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:38, January 2, 2019 (UTC) You do know you could have just replied to me in the comment section rather than my talk Page but thanks for the answer.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:20, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It got deleted, not because you didn't ask. It just fails. Only difference was just adding meta to name and few absolute powers, basically copy/paste your first power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:05, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Why should it have meta-level? Especially since your previous try was basically copy/paste of Freedom Manipulation. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, January 3, 2019 (UTC) In a word "because". So why were you in so much hurry? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 4, 2019 (UTC) No, why? --Chris Urena (talk) 00:15, January 6, 2019 (UTC) You might wanna ask something like that to an admin from this wiki like Kuopiofi, DeathHorseman, Gabriel456, or Imouto-tan. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Already covered by Meta Transcendence and Totality Connection.SageM (talk) 04:01, January 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM